A juego
by Viko W
Summary: Alois no lo admitirá nunca, pero Hannah debe ir a juego con él.


**Disclaimer: **la serie de Kurpshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso, así como los personajes de ese universo. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias**: Ligero AloisxHannah, además de la ortografía y gramática (es que mi beta es igual de despistado que yo).

**A juego**

Cuando la vio entrar al estudio de grabación notó de inmediato aquel horror. El resto del mundo parecía ajeno ante aquel suceso. Incluso la misma Hannah parecía no estar al tanto de la gravedad del asunto, pero no él. Alois no podía pasar por alto semejante aberración. Le saltaba a la vista –casi arañándole los ojos- cada vez que la voluptuosa mujer entraba en su campo de visión. Ese detalle tan notorio, tan evidente, tan remarcado cual luz de neón le producía una terrible ansiedad por averiguar qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. No obstante, Anafeloz y él no tenían una relación laboral muy buena detrás de cámaras… en realidad no había nada. Ella lo odiaba y él pensaba que era estúpida y muy zorra. Lo único que existía entre ambos era ese odio mutuo y una relación puramente profesional medio decente en la que ella a veces le contestaba los _buenos días _que él hipócritamente le ofrecía. Aun así, con toda aquella aura negativa que flotaba entre ambos como neblina densa, la química que surgía mientras estaban bajo los reflectores los colocaba entre las parejas más populares del show. Cosa que los obligaba a intercambiarse halagos mientras los entrevistadores los bombardeaban con preguntas indiscretas que los fans enviaban sin pudor a los talk show. Pero, nuevamente, fuera de aquellas personalidades ficticias: Hannah y él no se dirigían la palabra. No había nada que le gustara de Hannah y no existía nada en él que gustara a Hannah. Ese desprecio recíproco que había nacido a pocos días de comenzar las grabaciones y que fue incrementándose a medida que él ganaba más popularidad como el _conde abusivo y cruel _mientras que ella pasaba a ser sólo un personaje secundario a merced de su joven amo, había pactado su destino: ambos se detestarían hasta el fin de los tiempos. O al menos eso era lo que había pensado Alois.

En variadas ocasiones se había regocijado con los ridículos que la mujer había cometido en los rodajes. No eran muchos, claro, pero sus pequeñas desgracias lo divertían. Sin embargo, lo que ocurría ese día lo había horrorizado. Ella no podía hacer eso. Era una enorme falta en contra de las reglas que la regían. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? ¿Y los demás? De algún modo todos estaban ciegos y él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Era como si… como si…

Como si Hannah atentara en contra de ella misma. Se estaba auto saboteando. ¡Y aquello sencillamente estaba mal! Apretó los labios en un vano intento por reprimirse. Anafeloz pasó a su lado sin verlo siquiera. Fue entonces cuando la gota rebasó el vaso y las palabras salieron llenas de reproche e indignación.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que traes puesto?

Hannah se detuvo. ¿Era a ella? ¿El mocoso le hablaba a ella?

Se giró lentamente y al hacerlo encontró a Alois mirándola con reproche.

—¿Disculpa?

Alois la miró como si fuera tonta, activando el modo agresivo de la actriz.

—¿Te estás metiendo conmigo, mocoso? —masculló acortando la distancia que los separaba. Estaba a sólo dos pasos de su cara, si decía algo que no le agradara le cerraría la boca con el puño.

—Es incluso peor así de cerca…— murmuró horrorizado. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Hannah obligándola a retroceder un paso. Lo que la dejó perpleja fue la acción continua a la suya. Alois había dado un paso al frente, dejándolos de nuevo en aquella reducida proximidad.

—¿Qué rayos es lo que…?

Quedó perpleja, incapaz de terminar la pregunta. El rostro de Alois estaba a centímetros del suyo. El muchacho había empleado una mano para tirar del cuello de su vestido para hacerla inclinarse sobre él y ahora sus rostros estaban tan cerca.

—De verdad que es horrible—sentenció contra los labios de la mujer antes de soltarla y echarse para atrás. Hannah quedó estupefacta unos instantes.

—¿Qué…?

—El color— gruñó irritado entornando los ojos con desprecio. ¡Joder!, pero qué mal se veía aquello.

¿Eh?

Hannah parpadeó perpleja.

—El color de tu labial—pronunció haciendo una mueca. Hannah tardó un momento en procesar la información y cuando lo hubo hecho su asombró incrementó aún más.

—¿Te molesta mi labial?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Es espantoso.

Hannah no hizo menos que ofenderse y nuevamente se acercó a él.

—No tengo por qué explicarte nada. Además, es rojo y me queda bien.

—El rojo es feo y no te luce—respondió haciendo un gesto desdeñoso. Acto seguido clavó la vista en los labios de la mujer e hizo una expresión angustiada— ¿pero qué demonios hiciste con el otro? ¿Se te ha acabado tu dotación de purpura?

—Eso no te importa… ¿pero quién te crees que eres?

Alois la ignoró y repitió con firmeza.

—Se te ve horrible el color rojo.

—¡Pues me importa un bledo lo que tú pienses!

—¡Cállate y contesta, zorra! ¿Por qué mierda cambiaste de labial? ¡Tu color es el púrpura solamente!

—¡¿Quién rayos dice semejante idiotez?!

—¡Quítatelo, me lastima los ojos!

—¡Mocoso insolente!

Luego de una no muy larga sesión de insultos, Alois fue el primero en retirarse no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada furiosa. Hannah se quedó allí un momento apretando los dientes. Estaba harta de todo eso, pelear, discutir, gastar sus energías odiando a ese chiquillo. ¡Y ahora esto! Insultarla por haber cambiado de labial. Nadie le había dicho nada en contra y él, precisamente, le echaba en cara todo aquello. Dio un pisotón soltando un gruñido y se echó a andar con paso firme y expresión aterradora. Se reprochó durante todo el trayecto a su camerino el haber aceptado la propuesta de grabar aquella segunda temporada de Kuroshitsuji. Ni siquiera había visto la primera parte y no habría aceptado de no haber sido por la presencia de esos hombres tan atractivos con los que compartía cámara. ¡Si hubiese sabido sobre ese mocoso de mierda…! Hannah empuñó las manos. ¡En verdad que lo odiaba! ¡Era tan fastidioso y engreído!

Cuando llegó a su camerino no reparó en mirarse en el espejo. Su enfado fue disipándose gradualmente hasta volverse un suspiro cansado. Hannah tomó asiento y pasó el dedo índice sobre sus labios. El rojo le sentaba bien, esa clase de rojo en verdad le quedaba. La hacía lucir sensual y atrevida, justo como había dicho Claude que le gustaban las mujeres. Pensar que ese sujeto ni lo había notado, ni un simple comentario sobre el labial. Casi de inmediato frunció el entrecejo. Oh, no, Claude no lo había notado pero el niñato ese pareció perforarla apenas entró. Lo había notado desde el principio; las mujeres siempre saben cuándo las miran. Cuán desagradable… el rubio había sido el primero –y al parecer el único- que reparó en ese detalle.

—Decir que mi color es el púrpura…—masculló recargo su mentón en la palma izquierda.

Era la primera vez que le decía algo como eso. Anfeloz formó una sonrisa irónica. Casi parecía como si él estuviese preocupado por su apariencia.

—… como si me prestaras atención…

Aquella línea de palabras flotó en la habitación por un momento y luego cayó sobre ella como agua fría. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y pocos segundos más tarde se formó una oración igual de alarmante.

"Él lo notó porque… me mira"

Esa hipótesis resonó en las paredes de su cabeza largo rato, aún después del rodaje de ese día continuó dándole vueltas. Justo antes de salir del estudio los ojos de Alois le dedicaron una última mirada reprobatoria y ciertamente angustiada. Aquel suceso le dejó un sabor extraño en la boca que sin notarlo siquiera le produjo una sonrisa diminuta, apenas visible y fugaz.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, en medio del ajetreo de producción, Alois buscaba irritado una silla_. _Estaba molesto e incómodo, odiaba usar aquellas botas con tacón; le hacían doler los pies a penas ponérselas. Casi estuvo por besar el suelo de no ser porque un par de brazos evitaron su caída. De espaldas contra el pecho de su salvador, reparó con premura que se trataba de una mujer. Eso o un transexual. Cuando se giró para ver la identidad de su freno-humano tal fue su asombro que estuvo por caerse de nuevo.

—Aléjate de mí. —sentenció propinándole un ligero empujón con el codo.

Anafeloz frunció el ceño sin decir palabra y se marchó en silencio no sin antes dirigirle una mirada socarrona al rubio. Sólo hasta que su voluptuosa figura se perdió entre la multitud, Alois se permitió suspirar aliviado. Tal vez las cosas entre ellos no se verían alteradas jamás y su mutuo desprecio y rivalidad continuaría hasta que uno de los dos finalmente le rompiera la boca al otro pero al menos…

Al menos esa maldita volvía a verse _normal._ El color púrpura regresaba a donde debía.

Formó una sonrisa maliciosa al pensar en ello. Si alguna vez Hannah volviese a cambiar de labial, le diría que aquel color le hacía ver los senos más pequeños. Se regodeó ante aquella idea, ya podía imaginarse la cara de Hannah y los insultos que le dirigiría. Así, lleno de satisfacción se dirigió hacia el escenario que aún estaba en proceso de ser montado para la primera escena del día.

.

.

.

—Ah, de nuevo el mismo. —pronunció Claude acomodándose las gafas al ver pasar a Hannah. Spears se volvió hacia él extrañado ante el comentario. Faustus pareció notar el interés del segundo y lentamente explicó—. Ayer lucía un hermoso carmín en los labios. No sé qué la habrá hecho cambiar de idea. Pensé que estaba harta de verse como un retrato.

William miró a Anafeloz un instante y luego volvió la vista a Claude.

—Ni siquiera lo había notado.

—¡El rojo no es el color para una mujer frígida como ella! —chilló Grell apareciendo junto a Angelina, crispándole los nervios a ambos actores— ¿No piensas los mismo, _Madam_?

Angelina se cruzó de brazos, meditando la pregunta y al poco rato respondió de forma coqueta, haciéndole un guiño a Spears.

—El púrpura le va mejor—dijo divisando con la vista a Alois. Sonrió divertida y agregó con convicción—. Además, las parejas siempre tienen que llevar algo a juego.

—¿Parejas? —preguntaron al unísono los tres restantes

Fin.

**Notas de la autora:** sí Madam Red, es que son el uno para el otro, sólo que aún no lo saben. Pero "tiempo al tiempo".


End file.
